Shin Megami Tensei:Persona 4 The Golden Leader
by Gyokuryuu
Summary: "Thousands of candles can be lighted from a single candle, and the life of the candle will not be shortened. Happiness never decreases by being shared." Everyone glanced over at Naoto with a curious or puzzled expression causing the detective prince to turn a bit red, "It's a saying by Buddha. What I mean is that Yu-senpai is our candle and her light will never go out."
1. Prologue

**Gyokuryuu: **Well this is just a start so it's really short. Like **512 words** without my little note up here and what not. Now I'm making Soji/Yu a female so I'll be using the Arena and Anime given name to the protagonist of P4 since it is uni-sex. It's going to be paper-clip of course following the game **BUT **different as well due to Yu being a female in this and some things will need to be tweaked. I will let the reader's know this: **Yuri a****nd ****Hetero **could/will be involved since the I do not plan to change except tweaking slightly. If you have question's feel free to PM or ask in a review!

**_Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 Golden _© of ATLUS**

* * *

"Yu-chan!"

Narukami Yu glanced up from her history book, her slate gray eyes questioning as she brushed a silver-grey lock of her hair behind her ear, "Hm?" in front of her was a friend from the only other high school in the area, "Chihiro-senpai."

Chihiro gave a smile as she adjusted her glasses walking over, her Gekkoukan high uniform fluttering a bit in the wind as she took a seat across from her friend, "I heard you are transferring to Inaba."

Closing her history book and putting it away, Yu gave a small nod before glancing once more at Chihiro, "Yes. My parents will be over-seas for one year exactly." Taking her chai latte from the waiter and taking a sip, Yu gave a small frown as her bangs fell back into her face, "…So I'll be staying with an uncle I never met…or might have when I was small."

Giving a small smile and reaching out, Chihiro took a hold of Yu's hand and gave a warm smile, "You'll be fine—I've told you many times you remind me of an old friend and senpai…" a distant yet loving look was going through her warm brown eyes, "You draw people to you, you are calming…you will be and do fine."

Yu cracked a small smile before placing her free hand over Chihiro's, "Let's meet up in Okina once in a while, senpai." She watched the smile bloom on Chihiro's face before pulling her hands away, "I leave tomorrow."

Wide-eyed and gasping Chihiro gave Yu a slight slap to the arm, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? We have to get you a going away present!" staring for a few seconds at Yu's shoulder length hair she clapped, "I know. We will get you a new hair style!"

Yu froze a bit as she felt a bit of impending doom. She couldn't turn down her senpai so she could only smile, "Alright. Let's go."

With a happy smile Chihiro made sure Yu paid before rushing off with the taller girl, "This will be fun! As you know I'm aiming for psychology so…let's try this…you poising as a boy for your year in Inaba!"

Yu felt her soul flying out of her mouth at that. Oh she knew this was going to be trouble—maybe she could get out of this! Maybe.

It was the day that she left for Inaba, currently wearing the male uniform, hair pulled back in a low pony tail Yu gave a small sigh as Chihiro giggled, "…Senpai."

"I'm sorry. Just say your uniform order got mixed up?" Smiling a bit Chihiro fixed Yu's collar before patting her arm, "Tell me everyone's reactions when you reveal you are a girl."

Yu gave a small nod before turning to enter the docking area, "See you around, senpai." With that, she placed her ticket into the machine and was granted access to enter the platform. Without looking back, Yu made her way down the platform to the train that would take her to her new life—well at least for a year anyways.

* * *

**Gyokuryuu's corner**

****Like I said above it's just a small, SMALL start.

So Yu will be posing as a boy for a while or using the excuse of got the wrong uniform. I'm not sure how long I plan for that to work but I would find it funny if only one person from the group knows Yu is a girl so if you want to give a vote go ahead!  
Possible Pairings? Well the one's out of the question are the one's listed bellow.

**Ai Ebihara**

**Ayane  
**

**Yumi  
**

****But I can consider it if it is popular or something. Well thanks to those who choose to review, favorite, follow, ghost. I'll update this as soon as I can unless...I accidentally get to absorbed in the game and have to use another clear saved file again...ahahaha.


	2. Chapter 1

**Gyokuryuu: **Chapter 1 is here and it's started with 2,225 words minus these things! Thanks to the reviews who well reviewed and gave me some input! Now on with the fic!

* * *

"Ah…It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny…"

Yu couldn't repress the shudder that ran up and down her spin as she heard that velvety voice as she came to in a beautiful blue velvet limousine, the light was dim and shinned blue—it reminded her of a blue rose. Letting her eyes lock onto the one who spoke and chuckled the seventeen year old had to hold back a childish remark of _Shit! Look at that honker!_

Motioning long thin bony fingers the man introduced himself, "My name is Igor…I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

This was like the start of every bad horror movie or something. Like _Hey I'm going to rape you now! _Type movie with lots of killing-…maybe she shouldn't have watched so many movies with her old co-worker Iori Junpei.

As if reading her blank expression, Igor let out another chuckle amused as the human in front of him twitched, "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter…" taking a breath he gave an intrigued look as he spoke once more, "It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter…"

Okay now to Yu this was really starting to go into a zone that made her think of a video game instead of a movie-again. Maybe she shouldn't have spent so much time around Iori Junpei after work hours even if they were friends.

"It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future."

"Fortune teller that isn't ominous at all." Yu simply let a small smile flash for a brief moment as the pretty blond in a blue dress suit's lips twitched upwards for a moment but gave a small shiver as the man named Igor chuckled again unperturbed.

"Now then…Why don't you introduce yourself…?"

Yu gazed at the small table, then the floating blue pen, then down to the blue piece of paper, "Um…this better not be blue ink…" taking the pen she wrote her name neatly but in a boyish fashion—maybe spending time with Amada Ken wasn't good either…

_**Narukami Yu**_

"Hm…I see."

Yu felt her right eye twitch ever so slightly. See? See what?! Man this guy was creepy…and truth be told. Sh was actually horrified of well the horror genre.

"Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" With a wave of his gloved hand, a light low blue glow came from his hands and upon the small blue table a pack of tarot cards appeared, "Do you believe in fortune telling?"

"Yes." Of course she did. She liked to dabble in that sort of thing! After all both her parents were astronomers. Thus the moving around constantly thing…almost as worse as being a kid with a parent in the navy or army.

Chuckling a bit Igor spoke, "I see." With a wave of his hand the cards were cut, spread out across from each other—a total of six, "Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different…"

"Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"

Igor was a bit startled as the young girl stared back at him but he let out a chuckle. This guest was very interesting! She took the words right out of his mouth, "Indeed it does." With that he flipped a card on the far upper left, "Hm…The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent."

Yu held back a sigh. Yup. Turning into a video game—almost like her otome games. Yes. She loved maiden games. So sue her.

"The card indicating the future beyond that is…" motioning once more a card on the farthest upper right corner of the table was flipped over, "The Moon, in the upright position." Elbows still propt up on his knees, hands folded under his chin but for a moment, Igor made a slight motion with his left hand, "This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery"…Very interesting indeed."

She did not like how this tarot reading was going. Not at all. Yu just continued to stare at Igor.

"It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and great mystery will be imposed upon you." Igor took in the young human's body language since the face was a perfect mask of calm, "In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here." Before he could continue though, he raised an eyebrow ever so slightly as the girl interrupted him.

"I thought only those with a contract could enter. If I do not have one…why am I here?"

Presently surprised at the question Igor chose to ignore it instead, "The coming year is a turning point in your destiny…If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost." Again Igor gave a hand motion; my duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen." It was almost like a light bulb went up over his head, "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you.' Turning to the left, Igor glanced at the woman.

Yu was a bit startled at how long his nose was from the side; "…?" cocking her head to the left, her pony tail following her she gazed at the woman. She looked European perhaps?

"This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."

Margaret gave a motion with dainty hands, "My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey."

"We shall attend to the details another time." Igor gave a small wave, "Until then, farewell…"

* * *

Getting off at Yaso Inaba station, Yu glanced around amazed at the fresh air and slight chill in this month of May. A gruff yet kind voice broke her out of her thoughts as she glanced around to see a handsome man in his mid to late thirties waving at her, "…?"

"Hey! Over here!"

Walking over Yu raised an eyebrow slightly at the man and then the small girl hiding slightly behind the man.

"Well, you're more handsome in person than in your photo." Giving a small smile he continued, "Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you." As if thinking Dojima gave a small mumble, "Let's see…I'm your mother's younger brother…and that about sums it up."

"It's been a long time." Yu gave a small smile as she brushed her bangs back, "…"

"I'll say. You've really grown. I still remember when you were in diapers…"

Yu decided to speak now, "Uncle. I'm a girl despite how I am dressed. I'm dressed this way for a reason. If you must know my three sizes are 36, 36, and 36."

Dojima instantly turned red and coughed a bit, "I—that…um…" well Yu sure did take after his sister alright!

A small giggle caused Yu to glance down at the small girl curiously which in turn made the small girl shy away.

Regaining himself, Dojima cleared his throat, "This here's my daughter." Still facing Yu but eyes traveling to the corner of his eye he spoke to his daughter, "Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin." Pushing her foreword a bit he glanced down at her.

Nanako stood there silently gazing at the ground; "…" this was her cousin? But if her cousin was a girl why was she dressed like a boy and looking like one, "…'lo." Turning dark red she quickly hid behind her father.

Dojima let out a light chuckle, "What're you so shy for?"

Nanako getting even more flustered smacked her father hard on the lower back, "!"

"Ow, hahaha."

Turning her head to the side Nanako pouted, "…"

Yu leant over and gave a soft smile, "My eyes are naturally narrow but we had to smooth down my eyebrows to make them a bit thinner as well as some make up…can I count on you to help me perhaps?"

Nanako turned even redder but gave a small shy nod, "…'kay…"

Dojima couldn't help the small smile that formed, "Well then…let's get going." Pointing to a white SUV he spoke, "My car's over there." With that Dojima started off Nanako following right after.

A girl wearing punk like clothing walked past Yu only to pause, "…Hey."

Yu went to follow her uncle but paused at the voice of an unfriendly-looking girl, "…?" turning around Yu felt her heat leap at the pretty well endowed girl who knelt down to pick up a piece of paper, "?"

"You dropped this." Holding the scrap of paper out to Yu, the unfriendly-looking girl just gazed and waited.

"Thank you." Yu gave a small nod, a sincere tone as she took the scrap of paper.

"Whatever." The unfriendly-looking girl still held that small condescending smirk, "All I did was pick it up."

Blinking a bit Yu gazed at the note, 'Oh it's the note I made for myself with uncle's address…' smiling a bit Yu nodded at the girl.

"…" with a silent stare if startled the girl turned and walked off.

"What's wrong?"

Yu snapped out of it hearing her uncle's voice, "…Ah! Coming!" with that she turned and quickly headed after her uncle and cousin to the car. Getting into the car Yu sighed softly as they started off towards the home she would be staying in for a year.

Waking up from her small nap, Yu glanced out the window, "Where are we?"

It was Nanako who spoke up, "Um…we are at Inaba, Central shopping district…the gas station." Turning a bit red from the smile her cousin sent her, Nanako looked away again pouting.

'So cute…' Yu thought with a small giggle as they came to a stop.

"Hi! Welcome to Moel!"

Dojima nodded from inside the car at the attendant as he turned to look into the back seat at Nanako, "Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?"

"Uh-huh."

Getting out of the car Dojima faced the attendant who turned to look over at Nanako.

"It's in the back, to your left. You know which way's left? The side you don't hold your chopsticks in."

"I know…Geez…" Nanako looked a bit fruistraighted as she ran off to the bathroom.

"Are you taking a trip?"

Yu heard the question of the attendant as she got out of the car and stood behind her uncle, "…?"

"No, we just went to pick her up. She just moved here from the big city."

The attendant raised a silver eyebrow, red eyes looking curious, "The city, huh…?"

"Fill up my car while you're at it. Regular's fine."

"Right away, sir!"

Dojima let out a sigh, "Good a time as any for a smoke…"

"Uncle that's bad for you."

Dojima waved off Yu's words with a chuckle, "Yeah, yeah…" with that he walked down wind as to not let the smoke travel to his niece

"Are you in high school?" The attendant gave a curious smile, "Does it surprise a city girl to see how little there is out here?" watching the teen in front of him the attendant was smiling, "There's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs." As if recalling the attendant started to move towards Yu, "Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now." Smiling the attendant held his hand out to Yu, "Give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you're a student."

Yu stared for a few seconds before shaking the hand of the attendant only to feel a jolt and a wave of dizziness swiftly wash over her person for a second.

Just as Nanako came rushing back she blinked at the attendant who spoke.

"Oh, I should get back to work."

Noticing the stare of Nanako, Yu blinked, "Yes…?" a gasp as she let her hand hold her forehead for a second, "Nngh…"

Nanako quickly moved in front of Yu, "…Are you okay?" worry was in her kind eyes as she gazed up at Yu, "Did you get carsick? You don't look to good…"

Yu gazed down at Nanako with a small smile, 'Could it be exhaustion from the long train ride? I mean I am dizzy…' a bit lost in thought Yu gasped slightly at the large hand on your shoulder, her uncle's hand, "…?"

"What's wrong? You okay?" Dojima looked concerned at his niece. Maybe it was the change of moving to a cleaner air space.

Yu decided to be honest, "I just felt light headed, uncle." She shook her head slightly, her bangs which framed the side of her face.

'That's understandable. It must have been a long trip for you." Dojima gave a comforting smile—or as close to one he could give, "Why not take a little walk, get some fresh air? Just let me know when you're ready to go."

With a small nod Yu sighed. Might as well.

"I'll wait here. Why don't you take a walk and get some fresh air? The shopping district is near the house, so you should get to know where all the stores are."

Turning Yu saw past the bookstore to see the girl from the station. With that in mind she started towards the girl feeling a pull…

* * *

**Gyokuryuu's Corner**

****Well not much to say really...I think it's safe to say well um...actually no idea ahahahaha...*coughs* But so far it seems Yosuke is the head of pairings if there will be any. Sure I'll write fluff and stuff but it really won't be decided till later...I think.

Um I normally do review replies but I'm kinda tired even if it is 10:48 AM on Tuesday, January 15, 2013 lul...so I won't. Sorry but thank you reviewers!

**AquaTales**

**Guest  
**

**PrinceNoctis  
**

**Bleeding Cheshire Cat  
**

**AiyahGoldenPanda  
**

****You guys rock3


End file.
